Darker than Death
by HandsomHolly
Summary: Things happen. Life is an ever going cycle of happiness and sorrow that is not meant to last forever, but when Hermione Granger loses the love of her life, how will she go to fix it? Oh Merlin, is there even a WAY to fix it? PG-13. Timetravel Fic. SB/HG JP/LE RL/MM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Darker than Death**

**Author: HandsomHolly**

**Series: Harry Potter**

**Original Author: J.K. Rowling**

**Rating: PG-13 for all of the slight violence, overly dramatic scenes, scenes that make you cry (That's my goal, love), and the embarrassing situations that I'm known for putting my characters in.**

**Pairings: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, James Potter/Lily Evans, Remus Lupin/Marlene McKinnon, and all other small pairings.**

**Full Summary: Things happen. Life is an ever going cycle of happiness and sorrow that is not meant to last forever, but when Hermione Granger loses the love of her life, how will she go to fix it? Oh Merlin, is there even a WAY to fix it? PG-13. Timetravel AU Fic. SB/HG JP/LE RL/MM**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I (Nor most to all of the people reading this) do not own Harry Potter. That is why I'm writing this as a fanfiction, otherwise I'm afraid this would be a major motion picture right now. Sorry, not my property except the weird situations I put the characters in! Oh and the part about time travel and such… But if you, J.K. Rowling, are reading this then I would gladly write the marauders era for you, thanks for asking.**

**Hey everyone! Don't worry, this is just for the first chapter. ^^^**

**Chapter 1: Acid Pops and Time Traveling**

One thing Hermione can't stand is the Death Eaters. Another thing she can't stand is Voldemort. Acid pops, lazy idiots, people who don't do their homework, Draco Malfoy, pureblood maniacs, fruit cakes, love in general, hate in general… Hermione Granger hates a lot of things but she also loves many things as well. For one, she loves her fiancé', Ron Weasley (Whom her best friend, Ginny Weasley, swears that he was so nervous when he did it), with all of her heart. She loves Harry Potter with almost the same intimate love saved and selected for only those who have gone through a lot together, and no one could really say otherwise for the 'Golden Trio' have really gone through a LOT in their seven years of schooling.

From battling a madman for a stone to defeating the darkest wizard who, dare they say, ever lived on the planet, the three best friends are close as can be. Nothing seemed to get between the friends (Except a little problem involving Lavender Brown and very jealous friends, but that was many years ago) and with Voldemort gone things really couldn't be any better. For once in his life, Harry Potter was as happy as a bird on the first warm day of springtime and everyone around him could only nod in agreement.

It was ten thirty-two when it happened. Hermione Granger was cooking waffles for the monthly brunch at the Burrow. Every month she cooked waffles and every month people complained of her horrid cooking. What? It wasn't her fault she wasn't good at everything but needless to say she enjoyed making her 'masterpieces'. She dropped the frying pan (She didn't own a waffle maker) after trying to show off to her nonexistent company with a fancy flipping of the waffles. She yelped as it slammed to the ground and sent chunks of, what she would assume, waffles all over her kitchen. She grumbled and wiped off her sore bum, the only cushioning she had to protect herself from the hard tile.

A silvery mist of a stag danced gracefully into the room as she bent over to retrieve the smoking pan. What was going on? The worst possible scenarios ran through her head as the stag pawed the ground with its feet. Harry's voice met her ears, "Hermione, come to brunch as soon as possible. There are very hungry people coming to join us,"

Hermione pondered her best friend's statement. Very hungry people… Burrow… Brunch… And that was when it clicked. "Ron, Harry Ginny, Weasleys… Oh my Merlin! Ron! Harry! Ginny! Weasleys!" She hurriedly went to grab her wand before she tripped on a piece of waffle. She scurried up (not even caring about her destroyed kitchen), grabbed her wand, and apparated to the Burrow with a loud CRACK!

Arriving to the Burrow was quick, and immediately she covered her mouth to stifle a scream of pain and sorrow. Lying around her were the dead corpses of everyone she had come to love and cherish over the years. Harry and Ginny were lying by the snapdragons Mrs. Weasley had taken extra care to ("They're my replacement children," She would fondly say to them all) and Ron was… Oh Merlin, where was Ron?!

Hermione panicked for about two seconds before noticing a hunched form with their back twisted over into a painful arc. The man was coughing blood and Hermione instantly knew who it was.

Ron.

"Ron," Hermione screamed with an anguished voice as she pulled his form into her lap. She was doing everything she could to hold back her sobs but seeing as she was a bit hysterical at the moment it wasn't working out too well for her.

Ron made a noise, which Hermione hoped meant that he was getting better. The smartest witch of her age couldn't think clearly at the moment and was trying to stop the tears that were now running down her cheeks, "H-H-Hermione?"

His delirious voice made her heart break in two, "Oh my Merlin, Ron, this is my entire fault! If only I hadn't slipped on the stupid waffle this morning and got here earlier I could've stopped this all from happening!

"Not your fault," The love of her life choked out, "If you were here you would've died like the rest of us. In another life- In another life, I-"

Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Hermione let out a strangled cry. Without even realizing it Hermione rocked back and forth with his head in her lap. All she could do was mutter out no, no, no.

If only she could stop this massacre from happening! If she could go back in time just a few hours then- Hermione's thoughts were cut off with an eye opening idea. She kissed Ron's paling cheek one last time before standing up determinedly.

"I can stop this," Hermione muttered.

And the twenty year old girl rushed to get her discarded wand off the ground. She apparated to her bedroom where she knew the time turner was laying somewhere in her pink, beaded bag. She ruffled through it (Eventually she just accioed the blasted item). Preparing to rush out she thought it would be a terrible idea to leave with nothing, finally gaining an ounce of common sense. So she grabbed the beaded bag that once held the time turner that was now around her neck. Realizing she had everything she needed she rushed out to the kitchen, starting to spin the dial seven times for seven hours.

Forgetting there was a mess of waffles Hermione tripped and slammed to the ground, crushing her time turner. Hermione's eyes widened, "No-"

A golden dust enveloped the girl as she was transported away to an unknown time and place… In nothing but her worn out pajamas and wedding ring.

**Hello Everyone!**

**Okay, okay, I am really sorry that I'm writing this when I should be updating my other story Impossible Possibilities but I'm afraid I've fallen in love with the Hermione and Sirius pairing, haven't you?**

**Anyway, sorry for the sad depressing scene at the end and I'm super sorry the chapter was so short, but longer ones are to come! Funny story, I actually wrote this chapter on a plane ride. I was on my kindle and I was out of books to read and I spend six hours before the flight reading fanfiction (terrible lay over, but they had free WiFi so it's all good).**

**Who thinks they can guess what Ron's last words were? Review below, don't be shy, I don't bite unless aggravated so you should be good ^.^**

**Review if you like chocolate, especially on full moons!**

**Hollah (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I (Nor most to all of the people reading this) do not own Harry Potter. That is why I'm writing this as a fanfiction, otherwise I'm afraid this would be a major motion picture right now. Sorry, not my property except the weird situations I put the characters in! Oh and the part about time travel and such… But if you, J.K. Rowling, are reading this then I would gladly write the marauders era for you, thanks for asking.**

**Chapter 2: Saviors and Kidnappers**

The first thing that was recognizable in Hermione's head was someone dragging her and then yelling. Groggily opening her eyes she looked to see an extremely angry man, about a year or two older than her. He was yelling and it was hard to make out what he was saying because her head was throbbing.

Where was she? Glancing around Hermione confirmed she was in London based on the Leaky Cauldron that was right across the street. So if she was in London, why did her head-

Hermione bolted up, suddenly wide awake, "Sorry," Hermione quickly spoke before grabbing her bag and rushing across the busy London Street. Narrowly being missed by a bus she sprinted to the sidewalk. Letting in a breath of relief she looked up to see the shabby old place.

Sighing as she walked in she was relieved, as weird as it sounds, to see all of the creatures and weird looking people. Immediately after she walked in she was stared at. Feeling self-conscious, she looked down. Suddenly realizing why they were staring she smiled sheepishly before branding her wand and changing her attire to something a little more suitable.

Meanwhile Sirius Black was gaping at the bushy haired brunette that just crossed the street. So, he saves her from being hit by a bus, and when he tells her off, she doesn't listen, leaves with a simple sorry, and crosses the street again! And, to top it all off, she just entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Great, just great.

And what was worse was that all he could think about was that she had a wedding ring on her left finger. That means she's married, right? And she has a British accent going on. Not to mention she had a Gryffindor lion on her T-Shirt. She didn't look too far off from his age, so why didn't he remember her or at least her husband?

Hermione growled slightly when she saw the line to the bartender. Stalking up and ignoring all the customers protests she slammed a few gold coins, galleons, on the counter, surprising the bar tender.

"I need a room for the night," After looking at all of the money she plopped onto the desk he nodded quickly and handed her a key. Nodding she turned and was about to storm up the stairs.

However, something had happened to get in her way.

"Hey, I've never seen you before," She took a good look at her savior from earlier in the day. He had black hair, had to be at least six foot six, and had stormy gray eyes. Who would have…

Hermione's eyes widened before she spoke hastily, "I'm leaving,"

"No wait," Sirius grabbed her shoulder to keep her from walking away. Hermione, however, struggled. She was not supposed to socialize with him! Even if she came here on a whim she was a very, very smart witch and knew the rules. No one could see her.

Sirius breathed out a low chuckle after realizing Hermione refused to talk to him. He turned her around to go face to face with him, "Who are you?"

"None of your business," Hermione growled before trying to rip out of his death grip on her shoulder. Sirius placed his other hand on her other shoulder to steady her.

"Whoa there lion," He laughed.

"Tiger,"

"What?" He asked, confused on why she said tiger.

"'Whoa there lion'," Hermione mimicked, "It should be 'Whoa there tiger' because it's the correct term,"

"And?"

"And you said it wrong, so I corrected you. Now, if you wanted to talk to me you can stop stalling and tell me what you want,"

Sirius grinned, "Well, I am not sure if I'm supposed to be so direct in present company. So, I would like to ask you to come with me,"

"No,"

He looked taken aback, "Pardon?"

"I said no. I'm not coming with you. You can't make me and I refuse. I am staying right-"

Sirius seemed to have gotten bored of the female witch's rant and pulled her into his chest as if he were hugging her. Pulling out his wand Sirius apparated into James's home.

The first thing Hermione did was scream.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST APPARATE ME ANYWHERE YOU PLEASE! BRING ME TO THE-"

Sirius clamped his hand over the witch's mouth before calling, "JAMES, LILY, ANY ONE HOME?"

"Sirius, what's going on in here?" Lily called before walking into the sitting room to see a Sirius Black casually holding a thrashing girl screaming into his hand, "Wha-"

"Let me see James before we explain," He was distracted and Hermione broke free to jump over the couch and pull out her wand in a battle stance.

"Who are you? Why did you take me? Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?" When Sirius started to advance on Hermione she pointed her wand at him and screamed the body binding curse.

Sirius fell to the ground as stiff as a board. Lily stared at Hermione in shock, "That should shut him up, I'm Hermione,"

Hermione held out her hand and Lily tentinatively took it, "Lily,"

"Nice to meet you Lily, I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but when he is free I suggest slapping him, okay? Alright. Bye," And with a wave Hermione apparated from the Potter house forgetting one thing…

Her beaded bag.

**07/05/2013**

**Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter? Sorry it's slightly shorter than the other, but luckily I updated right? I hope you lot enjoyed it! And WOW W-O-W! I had a lot of people follow this story! I didn't expect that this many people would even read it! And guess what? Someone actually commented! Eek! Did you hear that world?! SOMEONE COMMENTED! I love you so much! Okay... Thank you Ivy Grimm!**

**Now, if you review/comment I'll be very happy!**

**Hollah**


End file.
